dcfandomcom-20200222-history
The Flash Vol 1 132
of Gobdor, citizens enjoy watching Thrills of Earth, a reality show covering natural disasters and violence on the planet Earth. However, , the producer of the show, frets because nothing eventful is happening on the planet which he can show in the next program. He comes up with an idea to solve his problem by causing exciting events to occur on the planet using Gobdor's advanced technology. Dorno visits the Institute of Advanced Learning, where Teacher Elider has invited the Flash to speak to his class. After the speedster finishes talking about his world, Elider suggests that Dorno should show him around theirs. First, Elider attempts to turn on the Thrills of Earth for the Flash to see, but not wanting the speedster to see his manufactured catastrophes, Dorno uses a device to shut it off, but not before several screams can be heard. Distracted by the screams, the Flash finds it difficult to focus during his tour of Gobdor. When he sees several Gobdorans watching the show, he decides to join them. Not wanting this to happen, Dorno creates a diversion by causing the tension holding a nearby "swimming block" to disappear, threatening to drown several innocent people. The speedster acts quickly and saves them from their fate, and before Dorno can stop him, also catches a glance at Thrills of Earth. Upon seeing what is happening, the Flash immediately returns home. Dorno had caused several transmission towers to come to life and march into Central City, creating a path of destruction. After several of his superspeed tricks fail to stop their rampage, the speedster is able to stop them by individually removing each rivet, dismantling them. Infuriated at the Flash for ruining his program, Dorno decides to travel to Earth to kill him. Taking a portion of the towers to his lab to examine it, the Flash learns that they are emanating radiation, specifically radiation that he recognized from his visit to Gobdor. When he attempts to return to the other world's dimension, he discovers that he cannot gain the necessary speed because he is getting increasingly heavier. Dorno appears, targeting the speedster with a device that eventually causes him to be so heavy that he falls through the pavement. However, the Flash determines that the device works in reverse if he moves backward instead of forward. After finding this out, he easily apprehends Dorno. He returns the villain to his home world for trial, and Elider informs the speedster that there will never be another show like Thrills of Earth. | StoryTitle2 = The Farewell Appearance of Daphne Dean | Synopsis2 = Iris West reads in the newspaper that famous actress Daphne Dean will be coming to Central City, hoping to meet the Flash, whom she had fallen in love with. That moment, the Flash appears, handing a note to Iris from Barry Allen, moving the date they had planned for that day to the evening. Earlier, Barry had received a phone call from Daphne, asking to set up a date with the speedster. Hoping to gently break it to Daphne that he is not interested, the Flash spends their date trying to convince her that he does not in fact have superspeed, and that that claim is just for publicity. However, he arrives at a dilemma when he notices a familiar group of bank robbers heading into a bank. Hoping that Daphne will not witness his superspeed, he tries to distract her by pointing out a Flash toy in a store window. He speeds away quickly and foils the robbery, but as he is returning to Daphne at the store window, he notices that their driver is escaping in the getaway car. Hoping to buy more time, he vibrates into the store to turn on the Flash toy and then dashes off to stop the driver. When he returns to Daphne's side, she thanks him and announces that she will be leaving Central City. Several days later, Barry receives a note from Daphne addressed to the Flash. In it, she says that she had noticed his reflection speeding away in the store window and that his ruse had failed. However, she understood why he couldn't return her love. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Locations: * ** *** **** * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in and . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}